Happy birthday, our love Haru
by Loveless Paradox
Summary: Inui x Kaidoh x Momo.. Momo and Kaidoh planned something special for their older lovers birthday. Rated M : Lemon!


******Loveless Paradox**: Okay... For some reason I really wanted to write a Inui x Kaidoh x Momo fic... They seemed cute together especially Kaidoh, my bestfriend and I thought it was cute so I wrote one up.

**AdieraFire: **I liked it... it just takes so long to write it cause your sometimes never in the mood to write something.

******Loveless Paradox**: I know... I'm sorry to people who are waiting for requests... I'm just sometimes in a bleach mood and it takes me forever to get out of it and into a Prince of Tennis mood. But luckily I was in a Prince of Tennis mood all of the time I was in africa.

**AdieraFire: **Yeah, but you were always exhausted after the stuff you did for the world cup that you fell asleep as soon as you got home... *sigh*

******Loveless Paradox**: Shh! They don't need to know that! _**Btw, I don't own any of the characters.. -I wish.**_

**AdieraFire: **I think we all do..._**  
**_

* * *

**Inui x Kaidoh x Momo : Happy birthday, our love Haru**

Momo and Kaidoh had planned to surprise their third lover. Today was June 3rd and Kaidoh's family had left for the whole weekend leaving their son alone to have fun with his friends. Kaidoh changed the sheets on his bed and phoned Momo over, the two had created a list of things to do for their lovers' birthday: First; Supper, Birthday cake, Bath together, then the fun part.

At quarter to nine, Kaidoh phoned Inui and asked if he wanted to come over and play video games, Kaidoh knew he heard the disappointment in his lovers' voice because they hadn't wished him happy birthday like all the other regulars from the tennis club had.

Five minutes later Sadaharu Inui knocked on the snake boy's door, he waited a couple of seconds before Kaidoh opened it slowly.

"Hey Kaoru Thanks for having me over." Inui stepped inside the house and slowly took off his shows, Kaidoh, and Momo had hid Momo's shoes because Inui being so observant and calculating would know something was up the minute he spotted Momo's shoes. Kaidoh went ahead of Inui and almost giggled in excitement, except he wasn't the type to giggle. That was until he met Inui and Momo… For some reason he felt very much like a girl around his two boyfriends.

"Just sit on the couch, Haru. I'll be right back." Kaidoh watched Inui sit before he went in the kitchen and made a hissing sound when he saw Momo. Momo had decided to strip and was now only wearing his boxers. "Are you helping me with the cake?" Momo scoffed and nodded his head, no matter what he was going to help with all the stuff they planned. Even though in the past him and Kaidoh fought constantly they liked each other and normally took their frustrations out by having sex, and Inui was their anchor.

"Strip to your boxers too." Momo whispered and grinned, watched Kaidoh blush, and watched Kaidoh reach for the zipper of the pants before quickly dropping them to the floor. They created a quiet 'thud' sound when they landed on the ground. Momo chuckled, helped Kaidoh out of his shirt, and ran his hands over Kaidoh's chest and stomach. The taller male let out a moan, sure Kaidoh was taller but he was more the uke type and that's why he felt like a girl. Kaidoh had finished growing and Momo came back from the doctors and bragged that he was still growing. Inui… Well Inui would be taller than both males by a long shot no matter what.

"Kaoru, are you alright?" Kaidoh smothered his moan with his hand when he heard Inui's concerned voice. Gulping loudly Kaidoh tried to open up his throat before replying to the male on the other side of the kitchen door.

"Yes Haru, I'm coming. Just a minute!" After Momo had helped Kaidoh out of his clothing and was left standing in boxers like Momo, they both grabbed the cake and made their way to the door. Kaidoh used his foot to gently nudge the door open and they both saw Inui sitting at the table staring at the table cloth as though it was a new invention.

"Happy birthday, Haru!" Both males said excitedly. Inui looked up quickly and his face split into a big smile. How could he doubt his lovers so much, they were the most caring guys he'd ever met and he loved them.

"Keshi, Kaoru… Thank you." As Kaidoh and Momo placed the cake on the table so it didn't fall Inui pulled them both close to him, first pulling Momo into a passionate kiss and then pulling back. While there was still a string of saliva he smashed his lips with Kaidoh's… who moaned and licked the saliva away. Inui started running his fingers along Momo's stomach and the boy grasped.

"Ah, Haru… Cake first, I don't want it to go to waste." Inui chuckled as he watched Momo's flushed face against his shoulder. Sitting down Inui pulled Kaidoh onto his lap, Momo pouted but sat beside him nonetheless and cut a couple slices for them.

Chuckling, Inui finished the slice of cake he had been give, watched his two lovers eat their cake slightly slower, as they made quick glances at him.

"Was it good, Haru?" Kaidoh asked, licking frosting from his fingers quite seductively, but Inui knew Kaidoh wouldn't realize he was doing that. Having finished before Kaidoh, Momo watched from beside the brunette in fascination.

Kaidoh stopped halfway through a lick and stared at the two guys, before pulling his fingers from his mouth slowly. Momo leaned over and kissed Kaidoh, the brunette was so surprised that he fell backwards with Momo on top. Inui chuckled at the scene the two created.

"Kaoru, Keshi." Inui said standing up. The two males moaned and broke apart. "Leaving me out on my birthday?" Inui reached down and pulled Momo up by the waist, who grabbed Kaidoh's wrist.

Once the trio was standing Inui led the two smaller males towards Kaidoh's bedroom. "Haru." Kaidoh and Momo moaned as they latched onto the taller males side. The male smiled at the two and chuckled when they glared at each other.

Since their relationship had started Inui had to adjust to the fact Kaidoh and Momo communicated through their glares. "75% chance you guys have something planned for me." Inui calculated aloud.

"Haru…" Kaidoh moaned huskily. With Inui watching Kaidoh cuddled up to his front he didn't notice Momo disappear behind him. He didn't hear the clinking of metal but he did however feel the cold object circle his wrists. His greens eyes widening beneath his glasses Inui glanced back to see Momo give a cute grin before grabbing his glasses.

"What are you two doing?" Kaidoh helped Inui lie back on the bed before getting on as well. Momo lifted Inui's cuffed hands above his head and smiled at Kaidoh who began working at the seme's clothing.

"Happy birthday, Sadaharu." Kaidoh and Momo quickly striped the male before taking their boxers. Approaching the cuffed seme Momo breathed a sigh. "Kaoru, how do you want to do this?"

The brunette looked up and smiled before he lay on his stomach beside Inui and watched Momo straddle the seme. "You Inui? And then you and I as well?" The two uke's grinned when Inui moaned. It was his favourite position because he could see his lovers perfectly.

Getting on his hands and knees over Inui, Kaidoh moaned as he stared into Inui's beautiful green eyes. Not many people got to see Inui without his glasses and with them off he made you breathless. Inui chuckled and lifted his head slowly to pull Kaidoh's lips into a passionate kiss. Coaxing Kaidoh's tongue to dance with his, he didn't notice Momo move. But the male was now licking his member, causing him to buck his hips.

Holding down Inui's hips, Momo licked the underside of Inui's cock. Cupping his balls, Momo engulfed his cock with his hot mouth. Kaidoh's and Momo's favourite part when giving Inui a head was that the taller male whined when he was deep- throated. Sitting back Kaidoh studied Inui, said male lay sprawled out. His knees bent wide-open, his arms above his head and his body writhing in pleasure. A quiet whining sound filled the air along with slurps. Satisfied Momo pulled back and licked his lips with a grin. Getting off Inui, Kaidoh let Momo get on his hands and knees over top of their lover.

Once in position Kaidoh reached into his bedside drawer, and lathered his fingers with lube, before replacing the bottle on the beside table. Rubbing his hands together Kaidoh inserted a finger in Momo's entrance. Momo let out a moan as he arched his back, knowing he could handle it Kaidoh inserted a second finger causing Momo to let out a high pitched grunt and lower his head. Inui nudged his head against Momo's causing the male to look up and let out a gasp when Kaidoh nudged a third finger inside. Letting out quick pants Momo rocked against the fingers until they hit _that_ spot. Momo's eyes widened and he cried out as he arched his back.

Inui let out a moan and bucked his hips almost hitting Kaidoh in the face. Gently thrusting his fingers inside Momo, Kaidoh used his free hand to caress Inui's erection. Inui glowered as he looked at Kaidoh, though the uke was so focused on his task that he had yet to notice. "Enough." Inui said through clenched teeth, Kaidoh withdrew his fingers, Momo whimpered, and Kaidoh positioned Inui correctly at Momo's entrance. Always being the impatient one Momo impaled himself to the hilt on Inui's member. Inui and Momo both cried out at the pleasurable feeling and Kaidoh shivered.

Momo lifted himself up with his hips and pushed back down, once he had a steady rhythm going, Momo reached out with his arm for Kaidoh who sat beside them watching. Pulling the viper tennis player close he lured him into a hot and wet kiss. When they pulled apart, a line of saliva connecting them together drooped and blushing, Kaidoh leaned away licking his lips.

Chuckling Momo pulled Kaidoh back and whispered into his ear. "I need to prepare you, kneel above Haru." Kaidoh's eyes widened and he looked at Inui who smirked. Shuddering Kaidoh obeyed by getting on his hands and knees so that his chest was in Inui's face. Not liking the grin on Inui's face Kaidoh began to move back when Momo inserted a finger. Kaidoh let out a hiss and blushed as his member twitched. As Momo prepared Kaidoh he was also impaling himself slowly, Inui helped by gently thrusting up.

With three fingers thrusting inside him, Kaidoh looked down at Inui who was staring at his chest strangely and before he could stop the taller male, Inui began sucking on his nipple. After nipping gently and making sure it was good and rosy, Inui moved onto the other one.

"You…are- aren't a baby." Kaidoh's breathe went out in a big sigh.

Inui hummed and Kaidoh began shaking, he felt as though he were about to collapse. Still facing away from Momo, Kaidoh was lifted so that Momo was positioned at the viper's entrance. But just as Momo was going to gently lower the smaller male, Inui chose to buck his hips up and not only impale Momo again but caused Momo to quickly thrust inside Kaidoh, impaling his erect member in Kaidoh to the hilt.

Inui groaned, Momo let out a low moan and Kaidoh… well Kaidoh let out a pleasured scream. Both males chuckled as Kaidoh sat against Momo's chest with a pink face. "Bastard, Haru." Kaidoh hissed when Momo began moving.

"No, no Kaoru. We both _love_ Sadaharu." Momo licked the shell of Kaidoh's ear as the trio moved steadily in sync. Kaidoh's member twitched and he looked down sheepishly at Inui who grinned lowering his cuffed hands and pumped Kaidoh's erection.

"Ah no! Haru... d-on't! Yes, we love Haru! Please!" Kaidoh gasped. You'd be surprised to know Kaidoh was quite verbal in bed, compared to his ever day life. "Haru!"

Inui and Momo were caught by surprise when Kaidoh reached his peak and climaxed. His muscles clenched tightly around Momo's member causing him to climax with a moan followed closely by Inui's as he thrust his hips quickly and spending himself inside Momo. Kaidoh collapsed on top of Inui and Momo placed his face against Kaidoh's sweaty back.

Once they caught their breaths, Momo helped Kaidoh down by sliding his now softening member from him and once Kaidoh had collapsed beside Inui, Inui shifted his hips causing his also softening member to slip from Momo's hole. Both uke's cuddled close to Inui and Momo quickly unlocked the handcuffs before placing both key and handcuffs in the bedside table drawer. Momo settled down beside Inui and let out a content sigh. "Happy birthday Haru, we love you." Kaidoh and Momo said in unison, as Kaidoh pulled a blanket over them.

Gently stroking both males lower back, Inui smiled. "I love you too, thank you." He placed quick kisses on their foreheads before all three males drifted to sleep because they had tennis practice and their buchou would make them run laps if they were late.

* * *

******Loveless Paradox**: That was really all I could think of, plus it was just coming up to the date when I had started it... Course I only just finished it like 2 months later ... xD

Review and tell me what you think! If you liked this one, you may like my 2010 Christmas fic; Tezuka x Ryoma: s/6588005/1/2010-Christmas-Fic-Ryoma-has-been-naug hty

Make a request and I'll see if I can write one.

Luv, Tezu x Ryo fan

-Alii xoxo


End file.
